Every Heart
by timeslayer
Summary: It's decision time for Inuyasha, Kikyo or Kagome. He'd better think carefully, the wrong choice could cost him his life! This story is for anyone who loves Inu&Kag and is really tired of the whole love triangle thing. Sequel Every Soul now available.


_**Every Heart**_

Kagome was mad. No, more than mad…she was furious! She stalked quickly away from her startled travel companions across the bloody field that had just been the site of a horrendous battle. Not that all the battles she had witnessed over the last several months hadn't been horrendous but this one had bothered her for reasons beyond the violence and death that surrounded it. She was so upset her hands were shaking and her ears ringing. So much that she barely heard the angry and somewhat confused sounding voice calling after her.

"Kagome! Just where the hell do you think you're going? Hey! Come on, get back here. This is no time to be fooling around. What are you so mad about? KAGOME!"

Kagome paid no heed to the increasingly distant sounding voice behind her. She didn't even look back. She was so absorbed in her own anger and hurt feelings that she didn't notice the large rock sticking out of the ground. Her foot struck it and down she fell, flat on her face. It took her a moment to figure out why she was lying on the ground with a skinned knee and a dirty face and when she did, she burst into tears. Not so much from the pain but because the tears had been threatening for a while now and this last humiliation was too much. She just couldn't hold them back any longer. She pulled herself into a sitting position, pulled her bruised and bloody knees to her bruised face and neck and just cried.

Inuyasha stood there, in the middle of what had moments before been another huge demon intent on destroying him and his friends. He watched as Kagome practically ran away from him with what he could have sworn were tears in her eyes. Part of him wanted to comfort her but the other part of him; the stubborn, obstinate part that he showed more often was angry. He knew she was mad at him…again. He just didn't understand why. Well, that wasn't exactly true. He knew it had something to do with what had happened between he and Kikyo but didn't see why she should be so upset about it. He had taken care of it.

Kagome had picked herself up and once again raced across the field towards home. Inuyasha yelled after her one more time but when she wouldn't slow down or even look at him, he dropped his arms in defeat and let out a loud roar that would have greatly frightened anyone other than his friends standing just behind him. They just stared at him with a look of pure disappointment and a certain intelligence that he didn't appreciate.

"What?" He practically growled. "What are you looking at me like that for? Do you know something I don't? Huh?"

"Inuyasha you are an idiot." Said the small, cute, fox-like demon shaking his head and finally looking at Inuyasha. "You have no idea why Kagome is so mad at you when the reason should be clear as the nose on your face."

"And what reason is that Shippo?" Inuyasha growled and made to grab the little fox. Shippo yelped and jumped on to the shoulders of the nearest person to him. Inuyasha tried to grab Shippo again but the monk Miroku was agile and evaded Inuyasha easily. As Inuyasha went sailing past him, Miroku gave him a swift shot on the back of the head with his staff. Inuyasha landed hard on the ground, rubbing a rather large lump forming on his head. "You stupid monk! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Come now Inuyasha." Miroku said sternly but not without a hint of amusement in his voice. "There's no need to pick on poor Shippo just because he is right. The reason as to why Kagome is leaving so upset should be quite obvious to you but you either don't understand or aren't willing to admit that you, in fact, understand completely. Either way, Shippo "is" right. It makes you a complete idiot."

Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and threw himself in Miroku's face as menacingly as possible. "Miroku, I'm warning you. You call me an idiot one more time…"

Miroku, who was used to Inuyasha's tough guy display just stood stoically in front of him. "You'll what? There's nothing you could do to drive me away like you did Kagome, Inuyasha. I just don't care enough like she does."

"What do you mean you don't care like Kagome does? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Perhaps you should think about it Inuyasha." A female voice said from behind Miroku. Sango stepped out from where she had been silently watching all that was happening. Like Miroku and Shippo, she knew why Kagome was upset and she could understand. Also, even though she hadn't known Inuyasha as long as the others, she had a pretty good idea that deep down, despite his feigned ignorance, Inuyasha knew as well. He just wasn't willing to admit it to himself, never mind any one else.

"Oh so you're going to get on the 'Let's make Inuyasha the halfwit' bandwagon too Sango? Well forget about it. I ain't listening to any of you. None of you knows what you're talking about anyway. She got all snippy with me first remember? I trashed that demon in no time flat and what gratitude does she have? None! All she does is act all upset and when I try to find out what's wrong she blows up at me and takes off? If she's upset it's her own damn fault!" By the time he was done, Inuyasha was yelling.

"What about Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, eyebrows raised.

Inuyasha looked like he had been slapped. He abruptly turned away and with a few quick leaps, was in a tree about 50 yards away facing the opposite direction of the now frustrated group that was left once again in the middle a pointless fight.

"Argghh!" Shippo sighed loudly, leaped off of Miroku's shoulder and plopped on the ground beside him. Kirara darted over to him and nuzzled his arm for some affection. Shippo stroked the cleverly disguised cat and said, "What are we going to do now? I know Inuyasha and Kagome have had fights before but never like this. What are we going to do if she doesn't come back? Inuyasha can be so stupid! Why doesn't he see what he's done and apologize?"

"I think he knows very well what he's done Shippo." Miroku answered, looking towards the tree where Inuyasha now sulked. "I think that somewhere deep down, Inuyasha knows exactly what upset Kagome so but he still can't sort out his feelings so he's not sure what to do about it. The more obvious Kagome makes her feelings, the more frustrated he gets because he has to think about it."

"He cares for Kagome." Sango added, sitting down next to the others. "More than he'd ever say. She's always the first one he thinks about when there's trouble. His first instinct is to protect her. I don't even think there would be a problem if it wasn't for Kikyo."

"Kikyo." Shippo muttered.

"Yes Kikyo." Miroku agreed. At the same time, they all looked first in the direction Kagome had taken off in and could see her now turning into the forest where the bone eaters well was. They all sighed sadly and looked over at Inuyasha who was actually deep in thought.

Sango had told Inuyasha to think about it. So he was. And he actually felt quite bad about it. Which was one of the reasons he felt so irritated. He replayed the day's events over in his mind, trying to figure out exactly what had gone wrong.

It had started out slightly different than most other days over the last several months. The arrival of the morning would usually find the five friends walking or sometimes even riding a rather large, transformed Kirara over the countryside looking for fragments of the sacred Shikon Jewel and helping the locals with any demon problems they had. It was what they had done ever since they had all joined forces and decided that they had to get more jewel shards than the evil demon Naraku (who had far too many for comfort) or they would never defeat him.

They all had a deep grudge against Naraku for very different reasons. 50 years earlier, Miroku's grandfather, a rather powerful monk named Miyatsu, had battled Naraku and for his trouble had been cursed with a large air void in his right hand. When unleashed, it would suck anything in its path into a dark, eternal void. Unfortunately, with each use, the air void became larger and eventually even Miyatsu was enveloped by his own air void and sucked into nothingness. That would be reason for revenge enough, but the real trouble for Miroku was that the curse was generational. It had been passed to his father, who had also been sucked into his own air void, and it had also passed to Miroku. His air void, although quite often useful when fighting demons, was a constant threat on his life. If he did not succeed in killing Naraku, he too, would eventually be killed by his air void spreading.

Sango had lost her father and village to Naraku's cruelty. She had belonged to a village of demon slayers, of which her father was the head. Naraku had lured her, her father, her young brother Kohaku, and several other top slayers to his castle under the pretence of destroying a demon. Once there, Sango was forced to watch as Naraku took control of her young brother and made him kill her father and fellow slayers. He even attacked Sango, almost killing her and leaving a large scar on her back. But the torment had not ended there. She had believed her brother dead after the castle guards shot him with a torrent of arrows, but had found out later that Naraku had brought Kohaku back to life by embedding within him a shard of the Shikon Jewel. He had erased all of Kohaku's memories and now controlled him. She considered it her life's mission to destroy Naraku, save her brother and rebuild her village.

Inuyasha had perhaps the largest reason to hate Naraku. He had lost 50 years and also his first love to the evil demon. Naraku had fallen in love with the priestess Kikyo, a pure hearted person charged with the protection of the then whole Shikon Jewel. He also wanted the Shikon Jewel she looked after and knew that the jewel would be even more powerful if it was tainted with malice. So, to make Kikyo bitter and hateful, he pitted her against the love of her life, the half-demon Inuyasha. He tricked them both into believing they had betrayed each other and as a result, Kikyo had sealed Inuyasha with a sacred arrow to a tree and she had died from wounds she believed were caused by Inuyasha. But just before she had died, Kikyo bade her younger sister Kaede to burn the sacred jewel with her body so that it may not fall into evil hands again. And so the story might have ended if not for the fact that Kikyo's soul (and the Shikon Jewel) was reincarnated into Kagome who lived almost 500 years in the future but had travelled back in time quite by accident and freed Inuyasha from his prison 50 years after the fact. Kikyo herself, had been resurrected by the evil witch Urasue not long after. After finding out Naraku's part in his and Kikyo's fate, Inuyasha had sworn to destroy Naraku and free Kikyo's soul once more.

And so they travelled all across the country together, slowly gathering shards of the jewel that Kagome had accidentally shattered. Of course they usually had their share of obstacles. Naraku was constantly getting in their way, sending demons to destroy them and get what few jewel fragments they had collected. But they always persevered; in fact fighting Naraku seemed to bring all of them, especially Inuyasha and Kagome closer together. Not this day however. The start of this day found them in Inuyasha's home village. Kikyo's younger sister Kaede who by this time had grown into an old woman priestess still lived in the village and they were visiting her but more importantly, the village held this era's bone eaters well. The well was the connection between the future and Japan's feudal era and was how Kagome had first arrived in the past and how she was able to return to her time. On this particular day, Kagome had needed to return home for more medicines and supplies for the troupe's long journeys. She had returned to find everything in an uproar.

Ever since her resurrection, Kikyo had desired to kill Inuyasha and bring him to hell with her where they would burn together for all eternity. Even after discovering for herself Naraku's trickery, she still felt that the only way to have her revenge and peace would be to end Inuyasha's life herself. Suffice it to say, Kikyo had changed…and not for the better. Yet despite her causing destruction and wishing to harm Inuyasha and even Kagome, Inuyasha still loved her. It was this love for her that caused terrible friction between he and Kagome for in all the time they had spent together, they had developed feelings for each other. However Kagome couldn't outright admit it because she knew Inuyasha's feelings for Kikyo were still strong and Inuyasha just couldn't seem to make up his mind completely. He wanted to protect Kagome and be with her, but seeing Kikyo again, despite her transformation from good, screwed him right up and the feelings he had for her would all come flooding back. In those moments he would forget everything, even Kagome. Kagome had been an unfortunate witness to some of these moments and it hurt her terribly every time. "This" time however, would be the last straw.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had been resting just outside of Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to come back when a sudden crash got their attention. Out of nowhere it seemed a large demon with the head of a spider and the body of a dragon had come crashing out of the brush, smashing everything in sight.

Inuyasha, not in much of a hurry, sat up, stretched lazily and said, "Not a moment's peace around here I tell ya. There should be rules about this sort of thing when you're so close to home."

"Are you saying that you'd like to sit this one out and let me take care of it then Inuyasha?" Miroku said teasingly. He knew the reaction he'd get.

"What? And let you get all the kudos you glorified pervert?" Inuyasha jumped up and ran towards the demon, Miroku and Sango close behind.

Inuyasha ran towards the rampaging demon and withdrew Tetsusaiga, the legendary sword made from his late father's fang decades before. It looked like a banged up and dull old sword until it was needed to defend the lives of humans. Then it transformed into a huge and intimidating weapon that could kill 100 demons in a single swipe using a force called the wind scar. Inuyasha wielded it like a pro and leapt towards the demon, intent on removing it's head nice and easy…then he stopped. For there, on the demon's shoulder, was Kikyo!

She was riding the demon and upon sighting Inuyasha, she smiled a totally mirthless smile and put one hand flat on the demons forehead. The demon immediately stopped in its tracks and Kikyo deftly leapt off its shoulder and floated down to the grass in the field in front of Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango came to a dead halt about 60 yards away from Inuyasha and Kikyo. Sango immediately looked back towards the location of the bone eaters well. She saw no sign of Kagome yet and sighed. She looked towards Miroku and nodded. Miroku looked back toward Shippo and said, "Shippo, go and wait by the well for Kagome's return. Keep her out the way until it's safe." Shippo nodded and ran towards the well. Miroku didn't mean danger from the demon and Shippo knew it.

Inuyasha, as usual, when confronted with his lost love, stood dumbfounded on the ground in front of Kikyo. Immediately, almost all thoughts about Kagome and whatever feelings he had for her were cast out of his mind. All that mattered was the fact that he wasn't able to save Kikyo and he longed for the less complicated days when they were together. At the same time, the thoughts of betrayal, her recent actions (such as trying to kill Kagome and him) and thoughts about how Kagome would feel if she were here were in his mind; they were just reduced to background static. His feelings were a mess and he just didn't know what to do.

Kikyo had walked slowly towards him. Still smiling a malevolent grin she said, "Inuyasha. It has been a long time. Have you missed me?"

"Kikyo what are you doing here? Why are you with this demon that is destroying you're home village? The place you grew up!"

"I have no home village Inuyasha. I have no home. It was destroyed the day Naraku pitted us against each other and I lost my life. Now, of course I have my life back again but I can have no home among the living. I can but wander from place to place doing what I can and waiting for the time when I can exact my revenge and have my peace."

"Kikyo…" Without realizing it, Inuyasha slowly dropped the Tetsusaiga to his side and took a step closer to her. Miroku and Sango tried to run to Inuyasha but the demon suddenly sprang to life again and stood in their way, blocking any attempts to get past. Inuyasha looked back for a brief moment before feeling Kikyo's hand on his cheek. His attention immediately turned back to her and Miroku and Sango were forgotten.

Meanwhile, Kagome had finished her trek for supplies in her own world and after updating her mother and making sure her grandfather wouldn't try to use scabies as an excuse as to why she wasn't in school, she jumped back into the well in her time and ended up almost immediately at the bottom of the well in the warring states era. After getting her bearings, she called up for Inuyasha to send down a rope so she could climb up. After a few minutes, no one had come so she yelled again. "Inuyasha! A little help would be nice you know! This bag isn't exactly light! Hello? Is anyone up there?"

"Uh….hi Kagome! Did you have a nice trip back home?" Shippo was panicking slightly. Kagome was back earlier than he had expected and he could still hear the sounds of battle taking place. He had to stall her.

"Shippo?" Kagome sounded somewhat disappointed. Where was Inuyasha? "Could you send down a rope to get me out of here please?"

"Uh…okay…I just gotta find one. Be right back!" Shippo crouched down in front of the well hoping Kagome wouldn't hear him and think he had gone to look for the rope.

Kagome grunted her frustration. "Shippo! The rope is right beside the well. Shippo? Shi…" The sounds of the battle reached her ears. "What is going on up there Shippo? Is Inuyasha fighting? Was there an attack? SHIPPO!"

Shippo couldn't let her stay down there any longer. She sounded too mad. Reluctantly he let the rope down and Kagome frantically climbed up. The closer she got to the top, the louder the sounds of battle were. She could hear Miroku and Sango yelling as they fought whatever it was…but she couldn't hear Inuyasha. And he was usually the loudest one.

She finally reached the top of the well to a shamefaced Shippo. "Shippo, where's Inuyasha? What's going on? Why can't I hear him fighting? Has he been hurt?"

"Well…"

"Well what? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"Kagome you can't go out there. It's too dangerous. Inuyasha told me to keep you here where it's safe until it's over." A lie, but he couldn't let her see Inuyasha and Kikyo together again. It would crush her.

"Dangerous? Give me a break. I'm the one who destroyed Naraku's old body remember? I'm pretty good with that bow and arrows. I'm going to help."

"NO! Kagome please. They don't need your help. I'm sure they'll have this taken care of in no time. We should uh…just wait here where it's nice and safe until it's all over."

"Shippo, this isn't like you. You've never wanted to run away from a battle." Kagome started walking out of the forest. "I at least want to see how they're doing, even if I can't get involved in the fight itself."

Shippo jumped in front of her. "Please Kagome. You don't want to go out there. You're not going to like it."

"Like what? Shippo what the heck is going on out there?" She made to run out into the open and Shippo tried to block her. She shoved him out of the way and burst out of the forest and into the field. Just in time to see Miroku and Sango battling a gigantic demon and Inuyasha…Inuyasha! In Kikyo's arms! And as Kagome watched horrified, Kikyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and he did the same! There they stood, holding one another while Miroku and Sango fought for their lives against a demon, which she could see, had a jewel shard in it's left arm.

At first she was too shocked to move. Then a scream from Sango as she was thrown into a nearby tree brought her to her senses and she rushed out into the field towards Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! What are you doing? Sango and Miroku need your help!"

Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her. As she approached closer, she could hear him saying, "I'll never leave you alone again Kikyo. I'll always protect you. No matter how you feel about me, Naraku will never have you! I'll die first!"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as Sango's screams and the sounds of the battle were temporarily cast from her mind as well. All she could see was Inuyasha with his arms around Kikyo and telling her he was never going to leave her. His back was to Kagome and when Kikyo looked up, she saw Kagome standing there with a look of total shock and pain on her face. Kikyo smiled. When last she and Inuyasha had met, she had almost succeeded in dragging him into hell with her. Kagome had shown up but Kikyo had pinned her against a tree and made her invisible so she could not interfere. Yet Kagome had still managed to make Inuyasha hear her and break the spell. Her chance had been lost. Now however, it seemed she had another chance. If she could get rid of her annoying reincarnation, Inuyasha would fall under her spell completely and she would finally have her revenge.

"Inuyasha." She purred into his ear, "Do you love me?"

"Yes…Kikyo." Inuyasha answered almost hypnotically.

Kikyo focused all her power both as a priestess and a woman onto Inuyasha. With his arms around her, she could feel him relaxing. Soon he would forget Kagome and be hers forever. Feeling confident she whispered again into his ear. "Do you renounce any other love you've had since our..unfortunate demise? Do you renounce your love for Kagome?" She looked over at Kagome and could see clearly that tears were threatening in her eyes. She had begun to back away from them.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up, dazed, the sound of Kagome's name stirring things in the back of his mind.

Kikyo, quickly realizing she had made a mistake, grabbed Inuyasha's face in her hands and kissed him!

This was all too much for Kagome. She felt her heart breaking inside of her and all at once, the sounds of the raging battle came back to her. She snapped around and saw Miroku and Sango desperately fighting a losing battle with the demon that was getting closer and closer to the village. While their weapons were doing damage, it wasn't nearly enough and the demon was huge. "INUYASHA!" She screamed. She ran over to where Kikyo and Inuyasha held each other and walloped Inuyasha on the back of the head. Hard. "What are you doing? Snap out of it! Miroku and Sango need your help! Are you just going to sit here in some stupid trance and watch them die?"

Inuyasha immediately let go of Kikyo and snapped around, determined to make whoever had hit him pay. He blinked a few times when he saw that it was Kagome, as though he had just woken up and didn't really see her. Kikyo knew this attempt had been thwarted. She hadn't counted on Kagome's persistence. She had only one chance and moved in for the kill. She zipped past Inuyasha, grabbed Kagome by the throat, and began to squeeze. Kagome tried to fight, but Kikyo was strong, much stronger now than she had been in life. She looked past Kikyo to where Inuyasha was standing, staring at them in dumb disbelief.

"Inuyasha." She croaked. "Help me!"

"NO Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, squeezing harder. "Let me kill her. Then we can be together for all eternity."

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, not really understanding what she was talking about. Then he looked at Kagome. He looked into her eyes that were quickly losing their shine, a shine he had come to depend upon in his darker moments, and his head abruptly cleared. Kikyo was trying to kill Kagome! And Miroku and Sango were struggling desperately with that demon! What the hell had be been thinking?

"Kikyo NO!" Inuyasha sprung forward and ripped Kagome from Kikyo's grasp. Kagome fell backwards to the ground coughing and choking. Inuyasha ran to her and propped her up in a sitting position while she recovered. "Kikyo…why?" He asked looking towards Kikyo who had fallen backwards herself after being ripped away from Kagome. "Why on earth did you do this? How could you try and kill Kagome? What has she ever done to you?"

Kikyo just looked at Inuyasha with a look of almost pure evil. "It's what she's done to you Inuyasha. You told me you loved me still. Yet when I tried to remove our one remaining obstacle, you stopped me and protected that…that girl. Does she really mean more to you than I do? Have you forgotten the feel of my lips against yours so easily?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. His expression was pained as he held onto Kagome and watched the woman who looked so much like his first love…yet wasn't really…float away from him once again. "KIKYO!" he yelled and almost dropped the coughing Kagome flat on her back again, and would have if Kagome hadn't recovered quickly enough to say,

"Inuyasha! The demon! Miroku! Sango! Help them!"

"Oh shit! I gotta…are you okay though Kagome?" In that moment he looked at her with such tenderness and concern that she almost forgot her pain in seeing him with Kikyo. She nodded and managed a weak smile. Inuyasha gently laid her on the ground and leapt away to deal with the demon still wreaking havoc on the village and his other friends.

Miroku and Sango were definitely having a bad time of it. The demon was huge but the problem was the jewel shard in its arm. It made the demon extremely quick and almost impossible to hit. Sango's weapon, the large, boomerang-shaped Hiraikotsu had been batted away like a cotton ball and she had been thrown into a tree. She had been able to get up but moved slowly and when she tried to take back Hiraikotsu, the demon just tossed it out of her reach. Miroku had tried using his air void but the lightning-quick demon had leapt out of the way every time. His holy powers were also having little effect other than to keep the demon at arm's length. His sacred sealing scrolls just fizzled out as soon as they got near the demon's aura and he couldn't get anywhere near enough to use his staff effectively. Even Kirara, a formidable foe who was larger than a lion when transformed, was having difficulty trying to attack the demon and protect Sango and Miroku. By the time Inuyasha had regained his senses and joined the battle, both the slayer and the monk had taken several hits each and were rapidly tiring. The demon had blasted both of them to the ground with a bolt of energy from its forehead and was coming around for what it thought would be it's final strike. Miroku threw himself upon Sango in a vain attempt to protect her and they braced themselves for their fate…but nothing happened! Slowly they looked up and saw that Inuyasha had leapt upon the demon's head.

"You bastard! You definitely picked the wrong time to piss me off. DIE!" He yelled outraged. And while the others watched astonished (this trick never failed to impress all of them) Inuyasha held aloft the fully transformed Tetsusaiga and, after locating the wind scar through the demon's aura, aimed it's power down through the demon's body. The confused demon had but a second to protest before it was completely annihilated. Inuyasha floated down effortlessly to the ground and sheathed the Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango slowly got up and were joined by a happy Shippo and Kirara jumping on them and hugging them, asking if they were okay.

Inuyasha was about to ask the same thing when he heard coughing from behind him. He remembered Kagome and ran back to her. He found that she had been able to stand up on her own and she had stumbled over to where the demon had fallen and had picked up the shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel that had been freed with it's death. Also, although he could see the beginnings of a nasty bruise on her neck and face, she appeared to be okay. Nevertheless, he tried to offer his arm to support her but she waved him off. Now that she was getting air again and her head was able to clear some, Kagome thought Inuyasha's efforts to help her hypocritical. After what he had said to Kikyo, after he had stood there and watched Kikyo try to kill her! Kagome was angry. She walked faster away from Inuyasha and towards her other friends who were now standing and brushing themselves off. "Are you guys okay?" Her voice was still scratchy from the abuse it had suffered.

"Yes we're fine." Sango asked immediately concerned, "Are you okay?" She wasn't just talking about Kagome's throat and Kagome knew it.

"Um..yeah..I guess…"

"Hey! Why the hell did you shove me off like that and walk away? I was trying to help you!" Inuyasha came up quickly behind Kagome looking irritated. Kagome didn't answer, she just looked at the ground and Sango thought she could see a tear fall from her cheek.

"Inuyasha, I don't think this is the best time to…" Miroku began, also looking at Kagome's cheek but Inuyasha wasn't having any of it.

"The best time to what? What's wrong with you anyway?" He asked poking Kagome in the shoulder. "The demon's gone so none of you have anything to worry about anymore. I took care of it…as usual. Hey Kagome. You upset? HEY! What's the matter?"

Kagome couldn't take it. He was acting like what happened with Kikyo never did happen at all! He wasn't even mentioning it or apologizing for just standing there while she got the life choked out of her! She had felt humiliated and exposed, standing there helpless while Inuyasha professed his love for Kikyo, and she felt even more so now because she knew that Miroku, Sango and Shippo all knew it too. All the anger and pain she had been hiding since Kikyo had come back from the dead came welling up and exploded. Without even thinking she spun and around and said, "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG YOU ASK? Why would you even ask that? Don't you realize what just happened?"

Inuyasha was taken aback. He had never seen Kagome so angry before. "What do you mean 'do I realize what just happened?' Of course I do! That demon almost destroyed the village. I destroyed it. End of story."

Even Miroku couldn't believe Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. What about Kagome's injuries? What about the circumstances surrounding those?"

Inuyasha looked shocked, as though he couldn't remember at first how she had gotten the bruises. He recovered quickly though and said, "What about them? I…took care of that too. She's okay now isn't she? Everything is back to normal again."

Kagome's, Miroku's, Sango's, Shippo's and even Kirara's jaw dropped open and they just looked at Inuyasha like he had gone insane. Kagome just could not believe what had happened. It was like he didn't even care that she almost died! Kikyo had asked if Kagome had meant more to Inuyasha than she. At the time Kagome was almost willing to believe it was true. Now though it was obvious that even her life meant less to Inuyasha than Kikyo. All he cared about was Kikyo. All he'd ever cared about was Kikyo. The only reason he'd ever shown any interest in Kagome at all because she was the reincarnation of the priestess and looked a lot like her. Kagome could feel her hands clench into fists and could feel the heat rising to her face, but could not stop the torrent that she knew was coming.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU NEVER DID! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M STILL HERE HELPING YOU WITH YOUR STUPID JEWEL! TAKE IT AND CHOKE ON IT! I HOPE YOU AND KIKYO ARE REALLY HAPPY TOGETHER IN HELL YOU BIG JERK!" And with that, she turned heel and, still coughing, raced down the field towards the Bone Eaters Well that would take her home again and, she was determined, for the last time.

Inuyasha sighed and shifted position in the tree he was sitting in. He remembered perfectly well what had happened between he and Kikyo. He remembered every word…and the kiss. He had been powerless to stop her even if he'd wanted to. And he wasn't even sure he 'had' wanted to. It was the exactly same as he remembered it from 50 years ago except…it had been cold. There was no warmth in her lips or in her touch. She also wasn't the same person he knew all those years ago. Her premature death and her current circumstances had embittered her. She wasn't the Kikyo he had loved. He pitied her and wished he could save her, but he didn't think he loved her like he had then. But Kagome, he just didn't know. He suspected he had feelings for Kagome, no, knew it really. But she reminded him so much of Kikyo. He couldn't tell if his feeling stemmed from just that, or if they were really real. Kagome was right. He just didn't get it. He also still didn't understand though why Kagome was so angry with him. He knew she was frustrated with his constant problems with Kikyo. It seemed that she was always a little angry after a confrontation with her, but never this angry.

Inuyasha was so involved with his own thoughts on the matter that he didn't hear Miroku approach the tree. When his canine instincts finally kicked in and he heard the monk under the tree, he was so shocked that he fell out of the tree! He landed unceremoniously on his butt and immediately yelled, "You dumb monk! What are you doing sneaking up on people like that for? You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"Funny, I would have thought that seeing Kagome almost die would have done that to you." Miroku said back unsmiling.

Inuyasha looked away. "Spare me Miroku. I know what happened and I don't want to talk about it. It's over now anyway. Kagome's gone back home and that's probably best."

"Why?" Miroku asked as he sat down under the tree beside Inuyasha. "Is it best for her good or for yours?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, do you want her gone for her own safety, or so you can be with Kikyo without feeling guilty?"

"Who's guilty? I never said I felt guilty." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh." Miroku said, now slightly cracking a smile. "I guess Kagome was right. You never really did care about her at all. You obviously know nothing about her, or at least you refuse to."

"Who said I didn't care?" Inuyasha stood up and yelled. "I care! I'm always saving her butt; I'd do anything to protect her. I wouldn't be doing that if I didn't care."

"Yes but do you protect her because she can locate the sacred jewel shards or is it because you care for 'her'?" Sango interjected as she, Shippo, and Kirara joined them under the tree.

"Oh come on. I am not going to sit here and listen to you guys give me a hard time. You know I care about Kagome." He paused. "And not just because she can locate the damn shards okay?"

"But if you really cared for her Inuyasha, you would feel a little guilty about the times you were with Kikyo because you would have worried about how she felt about it. Surely you must remember how she reacted after that time that Kikyo almost drew you into hell and Kagome saw the whole thing, even though at the time you couldn't see her?" Shippo piped up. "She was so upset that she almost left for good. Didn't that make you feel even a little bit bad?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Yeah I did feel bad. I didn't like that she'd seen all that, and I didn't like that she was so upset. But with Kikyo it's complicated. It's…complicated with Kagome too. I'm just not sure…how I feel anymore."

"Well that you have to figure out for yourself Inuyasha. We can't help you with it." Miroku said standing up and motioning for the others to do the same. " I just want you to think about this…is it really right that Kagome went home so angry? And aren't you making this whole thing a little more complicated that it needs to be?"

"What do you mean Miroku? Stop talking in riddles. If you're so smart just tell me what I have to do!"

"Listen to your heart Inuyasha." Sango said seriously as the others started walking away. "Think about Kikyo and think about Kagome. I guarantee you you're heart won't lie to you, even if you think your mind may have." She gave him a long, almost sympathetic look before joining the others and heading back towards the village.

"Oh fine!" Inuyasha yelled after them. "A lot of help you all are!" To himself he muttered. "Listen to my heart eh? But how do I know what it's saying?" He looked towards the now setting sun and sighed heavily. He had thought about this exact problem many times before but not without it frustrating him and he'd usually end up dropping it. Now it seemed that he had to make some sort of decision or he'd lose Kagome from his life forever.

He was suddenly distracted by a small "mrrrr?" sound and the presence of a small weight on his lap. He reluctantly looked away from the beautiful sunset and looked down into the once again small and cute face of Kirara. He reached down to stroke her on the top of the head and looked up to the rapidly setting sun once again. "What do I do Kirara? I know Kikyo's not the same woman I knew 50 years ago. She's changed and not for the better. I feel so bad for her. None of what happened was her fault. She died prematurely and was brought back when she shouldn't have been. Her soul isn't at rest and I want to help her achieve peace again. Sometimes I think I mistake my caring and pity for the love we used to know, but then I see her and it's like nothing's changed. Those old feelings come flooding back and all I care about is being with her. Hmmm…maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part. I want the past back but I'll never be able to have it. Even though Kikyo is alive again…well sort of. We can never have again what we had before Naraku's interference. I do miss her, but I can't grieve because she's not even really dead anymore. I hate to say it but it would be easier if she were. She could be at rest and let go." He looked down at Kirara once again and saw that the little cat hadn't moved an inch since perching herself on his lap. She hadn't even lain down. She sat in one position and stared at Inuyasha. "You know it's funny." He muttered softly to her. "It looks like you have something you want to say. I almost wish you could talk. I think you'd tell me the right thing to do." Kirara just looked at him and he could almost hear a voice in his head saying, "Trust yourself." He looked at Kirara with wide eyes. "Kirara. Did you just say something or am I hearing things?" Kirara just stared at Inuyasha a moment longer and then without a sound, leapt off his lap and trotted off back towards the village.

Inuyasha just sat on the ground under tree, speechless. Had Kirara just told him what to do? He smiled ruefully. "Trust myself eh? Huh. Looks like you were about as much help as those other clods." Although he knew himself, whether it was Kirara or just his own head, those two words were a great deal of help.

Meanwhile, Kagome had gone back through the well and returned home. As she started to climb out of the well in her time, she realized that in her anger, she had left her backpack with all her things back in the feudal era. She almost turned back for it but her anger still held fast and she scoffed at the well and finished climbing out of it. "Shippo, Miroku or Sango will find the backpack and keep it for me until I…." She caught herself almost saying 'Until I go back.' She shook her head and looked back down the well. She had no intention of going back, ever. She wasn't going to put herself through that pain and humiliation every time Kikyo decided to pay Inuyasha a visit. "Fine." She murmured to herself. "They can keep the damn thing. I'll just get a new one. That one's all dirty anyway from being lugged around on dirt roads and propped against dirty trees. I'm better off without it." She turned to leave the shrine, paused and turned back. "And I'm better off without you Inuyasha!" She turned on her heels again and didn't even notice the tear that had slipped down her cheek when she mentioned his name.

No one was home when she entered her house. Before she had left just an hour earlier, her mother had said they were going to be visiting the neighbours for the evening. She was glad for it. She didn't want her family asking any awkward questions about why she was back and why she had bruises blooming on her neck. She immediately went to the refrigerator and got some ice. She placed it tenderly on her neck and winced at the pain. Not so much from the bruises because they hadn't come out all the way yet, but because of how hard Kikyo had squeezed. Her throat still felt raspy and her head hurt from the temporary lack of oxygen. Those pains paled in comparison, however, to the emotional pain she was in. She sighed and lugged herself upstairs to have a warm bath.

A little while later, Kagome was lying in a nice, warm bath with a cup of herbal tea (with plenty of honey to help her throat) and she thought that she felt a lot better. The feel of the warm water on her bruised and battered body felt absolutely amazing. She sighed contentedly and lay back, letting her hair fall into the water. She sat that way for a long while when she suddenly felt a tickling sensation on her cheek. She reached up with her hand to rub it and was surprised when her hand came away wet. She immediately sat up, splashing water over the side of the tub. She rubbed at both her eyes and realized that her face was very wet. She was crying! She looked at her hands in disbelief and suddenly burst into a torrent of sobs. Her body wracked with the intensity of her tears and it was several minutes before they finally gave way. She sat and stared at the water, still rippling from the shuddering of her body.

"Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Of course he does. Why would I ever think it could be any different?" She asked no one in particular as she watched little droplets fall from her hair into the water. "Even after everything that's happened. Even after…she tried to kill me. Inuyasha still loves her. There's just…there's no room for me in his heart. I can…never see him again."

Kagome got out of the bathtub and changed into a white empire waist nightgown. It was one of her favourites. She always felt like a princess while wearing it and it occurred to her while she stood in front of her mirror brushing her hair, that she hadn't worn it in a long time. She always slept in her clothes in the feudal era because she never knew when she would have to get up and run. But it felt good to be able to wear it again. The feeling of the soft cotton on her skin was almost better than the bath. She had to admit too, that since coming to the decision that she would never see Inuyasha again, her heart felt a little more at peace. She had finally made a decision and she was going to stick to it. No matter how much she wanted to see him…. and she did want to see him. His long silver hair, his yellow eyes, and the way he looked at her whenever he was worried about her. Which was almost all the time considering how much trouble they were always getting into.

"Well he doesn't have to worry about me anymore. I won't be getting in his way any longer. If he truly wants to be with Kikyo, destiny will take care of itself." Her reflection nodded at her as if to say, "Way to go girl! That's the spirit. Who needs him?" She actually managed a small smile as she made her way over to her bed. She crawled in between the clean, crisp sheets and corrected herself once again. 'This' sensation was ten times better than the bath and the nightgown put together. She turned out her bedside table lamp and found herself a little disturbed by the complete darkness. She was so used to the light of the moon and stars overhead…she lit a small candle on her nightstand. It was small and wouldn't burn very long, besides, she wasn't sure she was going to be able to fall asleep anyway. Her eyes felt glued open. She had time to briefly dread the idea of not being able to sleep at all and then she was fast asleep.

It was later that night when Inuyasha's head popped up out of the well in Kagome's era. He had been to Kagome's world only once before. The time he went to get her back after her first trip to the feudal era. Still, his half demon side didn't let him down. His memory of the layout of her family's shrine was crystal clear, even in the dark. He leapt deftly out of the bone eaters well and made his way silently towards Kagome's house. He noticed that the house was completely dark and his heart fell. It was only just before 11pm. Wasn't she home? Downcast, he made to turn back when he caught a slight movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a small light flickering in an upstairs window. Was that Kagome's bedroom? He'd never been there so he wasn't sure. "Only one way to find out." He thought and he jumped soundlessly from the ground to the window ledge.

The window was partially opened to let in the spring breeze and Inuyasha slid it open far enough to let himself in. He crouched for a moment on the carpet in front of the window, completely taken aback by how soft it was under his feet. He couldn't help it. He took a minute to gaze in awe at his surroundings. Kagome had told him about some of her world, but it never ceased to amaze him when he actually saw it. And he knew it was Kagome's room. Her scent was all over it. It was so strong here and he took a moment to breathe it in. When he had first met Kagome, he couldn't stand her scent. It reminded him too much of Kikyo. Soon enough, though, he came to realize that the similarity was really very small. He could tell the difference between the two with no problem now and as he sniffed contentedly for a moment, he realized, he really did like Kagome's scent a lot.

A sudden small noise from his left startled him back into reality. He spun around, his instincts sharp as knives, ready to defend himself and his jaw practically dropped at the sight before him. Kagome was on her bed sleeping, illuminated by the small candle, which had shed the light that drew him to this room in the first place. She had kicked off her covers and was lying on her side, her knees drawn up to her chest in a little ball. She was wearing some sort of white gown, with silver stitching on the top. Her hair was spread out behind her on the pillow and she was breathing steadily. Inuyasha felt for a moment as though all the air had left the room. He could hardly breathe and he also couldn't move. Or, at least, he thought at first. Without even realizing it at first, he found himself moving slowly towards the bed. Crawling on the floor very quietly so as not to wake her. He didn't want to wake her, not yet, she looked so peaceful. He stopped mere inches from the side of her bed, still staring at her face and listening to the sound of her breathing. He smiled, thinking about everything that had gone through his mind over the last several hours and the decision he had made. It was like he was looking at her with completely different eyes. And at that exact moment, Inuyasha startled himself by realizing that if time froze completely and he had to sit here for all eternity watching her sleep like this, he would be completely content with that. Seeing her like this, the candlelight gently flickering over her face and body, curled up in that beautiful gown (he thought she looked just like a princess) Inuyasha thought to himself that she had never looked so beautiful. He'd had such thoughts before, if he happened to catch a glimpse of her on one of the several clear, moonlit nights back home, but never like this. He wanted to be closer. As close as he could be without waking her and spoiling this wonderful picture. He leaned over as far as he dared and then stopped suddenly, his eyes wide. He sniffed slightly and could swear he smelled the faint odour of salt. He looked carefully at her face and could see very faint lines down her cheeks. Lines that could only have been created if she had been crying.

Inuyasha frowned and sat back in a crouch. She had been crying and recently from the looks of it. His heart dropped. He knew she was upset but he hadn't realized how much until now. She had been crying over him! Why would she do that? Did she really care about him that much? He knew Kagome cared for him but this was altogether different. He thought those tears proved what he had been secretly hoping all along (although until a few hours ago he wasn't willing to admit it). She really did have feelings for him. That's why she always got upset whenever he had been with Kikyo. That's why she had gotten so mad and run home earlier. Inuyasha was at once wrapped up in delight and sunk back down with shame. He had acted like such an ass! He had been so busy being confused and refusing to trust his feelings that he hadn't paid enough attention as to how Kagome had felt. And now he had made her cry. A horrible sense of ambivalence washed over him. He felt ashamed for causing her such pain and yet he felt an intense joy as well because he knew she felt the way about him that he did about her.

He was just sitting there on the spot of carpet in front of Kagome's bed trying to decide what he should do when he heard a small moan. He looked up at Kagome as she moaned briefly again and rolled over on her back, her legs straight out and her arms up beside her head. Inuyasha froze, convinced he had made too much noise (although in truth, he hadn't made so much as a peep) and she was going to wake up and give him hell for sneaking into her room like this. But once Kagome was comfortably on her back, she became still once more. Inuyasha sighed his relief. He wanted to tell her how he felt but he wasn't sure how he was going to do it. It would be easier if she'd stay asleep until he was ready.

"Inu…yasha…"

His head snapped up. Kagome hadn't moved and her eyes weren't open. He was almost willing to believe he was hearing things when it happened again.

"Inuyasha." That was definitely Kagome's voice. He moved closer once again to the bed and stared intently at her.

"Oh…Inuyasha."

He could hardly believe it. "Is she…she's dreaming about me!" He said to himself. As he watched, she yawned and then was still. Her lips were slightly parted and she softly sighed.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He had to be nearer to her. He had to touch her. Even for an instant. He reached up with one hand and with eyes that spoke more love than his mouth ever could, he gently caressed her cheek. His thumb ran slightly over her lips and she shivered. Then, without even thinking, Inuyasha leaned over and, holding his breath, gently placed his lips over hers.

Kagome had been dreaming about Inuyasha. She almost always did these days. Most of the time the dreams were pleasant and this one was no exception. She was standing in the field at the forest's entrance. It was night and the only light came from the full moon above and the tiny flickering fireflies that darted about her. She had thought she was alone but a noise to her right said differently. She turned; frightened, thinking it was Naraku or worse, Kikyo. But as the shape emerged, she recognized the thin, well-built outline of Inuyasha walking toward her. Joy and a nervous fluttering of her heart and stomach replaced her fright. It was getting harder and harder to hide but she knew she had to. Inuyasha loved Kikyo. There was just no way around it.

She stood perfectly still as Inuyasha came closer. He stopped mere inches away from her but said nothing. He just looked at her with those clear yellow eyes she had come to love. She found herself unable to move, she felt trapped in those eyes. Her fear returned but it wasn't fear that he was going to harm her. She knew Inuyasha would rather die than harm her. But she didn't know what he was going to do and it made the fluttering in her heart worse. Inuyasha, still saying nothing, came even closer. He reached with his right hand and to Kagome's utter shock, smiled and caressed the side of her face! She wanted to ask him what he was doing but she couldn't make a sound. Her heart was beating so hard she felt it would burst from her chest at any moment. All she could do was look into those eyes. As she did her own eyes opened wide in disbelief. What she saw there, couldn't be possible, yet was. She saw love in his eyes..for her! She stared, not really believing until she saw him smile. That smile said more than she needed. She was filled with a joy and desire she had never let herself feel fully. Not until this moment. At this moment she felt that if she should die right now she could do it happily enough knowing that Inuyasha loved her. Really loved her. Like she did him.

Inuyasha hadn't removed his hand from the side of her face and she was still unable to move. But none of that mattered to her. She was so happy. And yet there was still one thing that would make her heart complete. One thing that would prove, once and for all, that what she was seeing was real. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha smiled again and leaned in, his eyes closing. Kagome's heart leapt up into her throat and before she knew it, she was feeling Inuyasha's lips on hers. His lips were soft, yet strong as he first gently brushed her own and then sealed his lips on hers more forcefully. All at once she was able to move again and her hands moved up instinctively, as if they had been waiting a lifetime to do just this, and plunged themselves into his hair. That lovely silver hair. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She opened her mouth wider, wanting nothing more at that moment than to experience that kiss and the feeling of his arms around her.

Inuyasha was hesitant at first, still apprehensive about waking her like this, but his desire took over again quickly. Just one kiss. Maybe she wouldn't even wake up. All he was sure of was if he didn't kiss her he felt as if he would fall to pieces right there on her soft blue carpet. He felt his lips touch hers and God they were soft! His hesitancy disappeared and he kissed her fully, no longer caring if she woke up. He felt her hands move into his hair that just made it feel more right. His hands dove under her back and he wrapped his arms around her and slowly drew her up until she was sitting.

Kagome was so enamoured that at first she thought nothing was wrong when she felt herself move into a sitting position. But little by little her mind cleared itself and she thought, "I can't be sitting up…I was standing in the first place." All at once, the moonlit, firefly filled field disappeared. The only thing that remained was the feeling of Inuyasha's arms around her and the kiss they shared. Her mind cleared further still and she realised with some alarm and no small amount of shock, that she was no longer dreaming! She was awake in her room and sitting on her bed, her arms wrapped around Inuyasha and she was kissing him!

Like a deer caught in headlights, at first she could do nothing. Her brain was still half asleep and her body wouldn't respond to her commands. There was also the part of her that still existed in the dream that didn't want to let go. She knew she was awake now and it was like her dream was coming true. What she had hoped for all these months was finally happening. But why? And what about Kikyo? That thought finally cut through her drowsiness and desire and she reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha.

Kagome looked around at her surroundings, at first not even able to look at Inuyasha. She was awake all right. She was in her bedroom, the candle still lit, casting wavering shadows on her wall. She felt a slight chill and looked down. She was no longer under her covers and although it was the middle of summer, the breeze coming through the now completely open window was chilly on her exposed skin. She crossed her arms and wasn't all that surprised to feel that her skin was red hot. She could imagine that she had a really red face at the moment too. That thought made her blush even harder.

"Um…Kagome? Are you okay?" She heard Inuyasha'a voice but didn't respond at first. She was just too stunned. What the hell had just happened?

"Are you awake Kagome? Hey…Kagome? Are you all right? Say something would ya? Please."

Slowly, wishing she could hide her face, Kagome looked up into the face she had run from earlier that day. The same face she had decided she would never see again. The same face she had been dreaming about only minutes before. She opened her mouth but stopped when she realised she didn't know quite what to say. Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of her bed, his hands held up like he was going to touch her but didn't quite dare. She saw that his face too, was completely red and she felt a little less self-conscious. She saw also that he had an almost scared look on his face. Like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. She opened her mouth again but no sound would come out. She swallowed hard and looked away. Finally she managed to say, "I'm okay." Her voice sounded to her very weak and small. She swallowed again and forced herself to get a grip. Whatever had happened, she couldn't go falling apart like some little lovesick tart. She looked up again, this time feeling more composed.

"Inuyasha. What are you doing here? What just happened?"

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it this way, I just couldn't help myself…" Inuyasha stood up and started backing away from her.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Kagome tried to stand up but for some reason her legs felt like jelly. Inuyasha continued to back towards the window. Before Kagome could say anything more, he turned and leapt out the window and off into the night.

"Inuyasha! Wait!" She forced her legs into motion and ran to her window. She saw his figure faintly leaping away, presumably towards the bone eaters well. She called his name once more but if he heard her, he didn't stop. He was gone.

Kagome turned from her window and collapsed on her floor. Her mind was swimming with a thousand thoughts all at once. Why had Inuyasha come here? Why hadn't he gone off and tracked down Kikyo like she had been sure he would? And why on earth had he kissed her? He had said he didn't want to do it this way. Do what? She had thought that after she left, he would have nothing more to do with her and be able to be with Kikyo. And yet he had come back. She tried to make sense of all that had happened but she couldn't think clearly. She would try and the memory of that kiss would come storming back and make her brain useless. She knew she had to see him again and find out what was going on, but didn't know if she could do it right now. She could barely walk for crying out loud. She was also scared. A part of her was saying that if Inuyasha had come back and especially since he had kissed her, he must have chosen her over Kikyo. Another part of her insisted that she was wrong. He had just come back to say goodbye and had ended up kissing her out of some sort of misguided sense of sentimentality. She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. She had been so sure of what she was going to do. She would never see him again and move on with her life. Now she was more confused than ever. And she was scared to see him. What if the latter reason was the right one? Then she would go back for nothing except to have her heart broken again. She looked up at her clock and it read 12:15 am. She was still tired but there was no way in hell she was going to get any sleep now. She looked down at her plush carpet and there, just beside her bed, were four smudges of dirt in the shape of hands and feet that had been left when Inuyasha had crouched beside her. She stared at them and imagined him sitting there with her still sleeping. She looked at the clock and then at the marks again. "Oh to hell with it." She stood up straight and walked over to her closet. "Either way, I've got to know or I'll never get any sleep. One way or the other Inuyasha, everything is going to be resolved…tonight."

Inuyasha meanwhile, had indeed gone back through the bone eater's well to his time. He had heard Kagome calling after him but he couldn't turn back. After she had pulled away from him and he had seen the look on her face, he knew he had made a mistake. She had looked shocked but there had been something else there as well. She had looked really confused and her face had been beet red. He knew his was as well, it must have matched the colour of his kimono, but while he had felt really good despite knowing he must look like a fool, she had looked…he couldn't explain it. Of course that was likely because she hadn't even been able to look at him. She had tried but had to hide her face from him. That was what had spooked him. He was expecting a little shock and confusion, but he also expected her to realize why he was there and be happy. He had been waiting for that shine in her eyes that he saw whenever she looked at him. That look that said she was just happy to be near him. But it hadn't happened.

He crouched beside the entrance to the well and hit the ground with his fist. "Damn!" he growled. "That was really stupid. Here I thought she'd be overjoyed to see me and she couldn't even look at me! What was I thinking? She really must not want to have anything more to do with me. She really must have meant it this time." He reached up with one hand and hesitantly touched his lips. They still felt warm. He remembered how soft her lips had been and yet how strongly she had returned his kiss. "Why would she pull me closer if she didn't want me there?" He thought to himself. The joy he had been feeling only minutes before was replaced by more confusion and he was feeling quite stupid…and hurt. He turned away from the bone eaters well and ran into the forest. He wasn't sure where he was going but he didn't look back. He couldn't think of anything at that moment other than how Kagome had looked at him. And the more he thought of it, the worse he felt and the faster he ran. He desperately tried to run away from the image but it was burned in his head. He felt like a fool.

He ran until he could see the first glimpse of the sun coming up over the horizon in the east. He finally stopped, panting slightly but still not out of breath despite the fact that he'd been running pretty much all night. He slowly turned in a circle, surveying his surroundings. He had exited the forest and found himself at the edge of a cliff. He could hear a river raging below him. But his sensitive dog-ears detected no other sound. Nor could he smell anything other than fresh grass and clean air. Satisfied that he was alone, he sat down a few feet away from the edge and stared out towards the rising sun. Normally (although he would die before admitting this to anyone else) the sight of a rising sun made him happy. He always felt a sense of hope watching it slowly ascend over the horizon. It was the start of a new day and the fact that he was seeing it meant he was still alive. That would be enough to make anyone happy of course but in Inuyasha's life where he faced death every day, it meant a lot to him to watch this symbol of life renewed every morning.

This day, however, he felt no hope at the sight of the bright morning sun. He felt nothing but despair and heartbreak. He had no idea what to do with himself now. He had finally managed to admit to himself that he was in love with Kagome and it had gotten him nowhere except on the edge of a cliff miles away from his home village. And there he sat, staring out at the rising sun, lost in his thoughts and hurt feelings, not having any clue whatsoever that Kagome was in the middle of a desperate search for him.

Kagome had arrived back in the feudal era shortly after 1 am. She ran to the village and straight to Kaede's hut. To her surprise, there were lights burning inside. "Heh, I'll bet Inuyasha came back here and woke everyone up freaking out…the jerk." She couldn't help but smile to herself as she pushed aside the bamboo curtain. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected though. No one was there at all except for Kaede who sat in front of the fire whispering sutras and sprinkling herbs and powders into it. She didn't even see Kagome at first and when Kagome finally cleared her throat to announce herself, Kaede almost jumped right off the floor.

"Goodness child! Ye almost scared the life out of these old bones…Kagome! You're back!"

"Yeah…Kaede I'm sorry for surprising you but when I saw the light on…"

"We did not expect ye to ever return, especially when the monk saw Inuyasha return from your era and run off into the forest."

"He ran off?" Kagome felt the small stirrings of uneasiness. "I know he looked pretty spooked when he left. But I thought it was because of the kiss…"

"What kiss?"

Kagome told Kaede everything that she knew had happened. Kaede looked surprised. "Inuyasha did not return to the village after your argument this afternoon. Earlier tonight, Shippo and Miroku went to spy on him and saw him sitting by the well. He seemed to be deep in thought, then suddenly got up and jumped down the well. According to the monk, he was gone for just over an hour but when he returned, he looked upset and took off running into the forest. We have seen not hide nor hair of him since."

"But Kaede, if Inuyasha was that upset, he's gone off by himself before. Maybe he just needed to think." Kagome told herself this but the feeling of unease was growing. Why had he been that upset? He kissed her. Sure she hadn't been able to respond right away but that's because she was so shocked… "Ooohhh no." Kagome groaned as the thought hit her. "Oh Kaede. When I woke up and Inuyasha was kissing me, I was…well…I was sort of dreaming about him…" she could feel her face turning bright red again and lowered it from Kaede's smile. "I thought for a minute that I was still dreaming. It took me a few minutes to figure out what was happening. What if he took my hesitation as a sign that I didn't want him there? That I was upset at what he did?"

Kaede still had a knowing smile on her face but looked thoughtful when she replied. "If that's true then that would make sense. Tell me though child. Did you really want him there?"

Kagome just looked at her. "Well yeah. I was totally surprised. I thought for sure he'd go right back to Kikyo after I left. When I woke up and he was there it was the last thing I was expecting but after the shock wore off…yeah I was really happy he had come back…but…"

"But?"

"Well…" Kagome started to say the reason for her hesitation but found she was still worried about it. Even her sudden revelation hadn't served to calm it. "What if he was just coming back to say goodbye? What if he came back, saw I was asleep, didn't want to wake me and instead thought that he could kiss me and then take off before I woke up? And then when I did wake up, he got scared and ran off? Especially…" Kagome stopped. She hadn't told Kaede how she had put her hands in Inuyasha's hair and drawn him closer to her. Even if she had been dreaming it was something, especially if he had been there to say goodbye that was going to stay unsaid. She lowered her head but could not hide the single tear that slipped down her cheek.

Kaede felt for Kagome. She had been young but had been able to see how Inuyasha had affected her sister Kikyo. It was clear that Kagome loved Inuyasha and that coming back like this, when there was the possibility that he didn't want to be with her, took a lot of courage. She told Kagome as much. "Hear me Kagome. Ye have nothing to be afraid of. It took an immense amount of courage to come back here and face Inuyasha. Even if ye are right and he does intend to say goodbye, ye can take comfort in that fact at least. I respect ye for it and I know Inuyasha would as well."

Kagome looked up at Kaede with surprise and then smiled. "Thank you Kaede. I think I needed to hear that." She wiped her eyes and stood up. "But courage isn't going to help me if I can't find him to talk to him. Do you know where he ran off? Speaking of which, where are Miroku, Sango and Shippo?"

Kaede's face changed. She looked almost worried. Kagome felt her heart drop into her stomach. "No one knows where Inuyasha went. The others are out looking for him but if he is near, he doesn't answer. I have been trying to find him using my sacred fire but I have found nothing."

"You can't find him?" Kagome felt almost sick now. Where could he have gone? Without another word to Kaede, Kagome turned and ran out of her hut and back towards the forest. When she reached the well she stopped and looked around her. The moon was bright tonight but she still couldn't make much sense of detail. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you? Inuyasha please come back I'm sorry!"

"Kagome?" It was Miroku, coming out of the forest from the east. "You're back. I didn't think.."

"Yeah, yeah I know Miroku. I already talked to Kaede. Where's Inuyasha?" She looked at him so hopefully that he felt horrible at his response.

"We..don't know Kagome. I saw him come back out of the well after going to see you and he looked really upset. He said something about being stupid and a mistake and then he took off into the forest like a bolt of lightning. I ran back to Kaede's hut to get the others and we've been looking for him ever since. But you know Inuyasha; he's fast. Even in the short time I was in the village, he could have made it far from here by now…" He stopped when he saw Kagome's face. Tears were threatening again and it was clear she was worried. "Kagome, what happened back in your world?"

"I don't want to explain right now Miroku. We've got no time. We have to find Inuyasha. I need to talk to him. Which way did he go?"

"He ran off in the direction I've just come from. Sango and Shippo are on Kirara somewhere looking from the sky and I've just been trying to follow the path I think he took through the forest. It hasn't been easy though because of the darkness. It may seem extreme us looking this desperately for him, after all he can take care of himself, but the way he looked when he came back through the bone eater's well…I'm worried about his state of mind. Also, there's the fact that he left this behind." With that, Miroku held up the Tetsusaiga! Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha never left his sword behind! Miroku continued, saying what Kagome was thinking. "He really must be in a state if he left this behind on the ground where anyone could pick it up. And, of course, it's Inuyasha. He's bound to end up in some sort of trouble." Miroku turned towards the part of the forest he had been searching. He didn't see Kagome's face and before he knew it, she grabbed the Tetsusaiga, ran by him and off into the night. "Kagome! What are you doing? You'll get lost! Kagome!"

Kagome ran through the forest as quickly as she dared. Miroku had been right. They had reason to worry about Inuyasha. He was never the most levelheaded of people and to leave the Tetsusaiga behind! Kagome felt positively horrible. Inuyasha might get himself into some real trouble and it was her fault!

Kagome stopped when she reached a small clearing. She looked around her, trying to decide which direction to search. It was still too dark to see if Inuyasha had left any sort of trail crashing through the forest. Kagome felt despair wash over her and plopped down on a rock behind her. Where should she go? These woods were huge and Inuyasha could be anywhere by now. She just didn't know what to do and she could feel tears threatening again. She had to find him…she had to explain. What if he never came back? What if that kiss was all she had left of him? She could feel the despair digging deeper into her. It was like a voice that whispered in her ear.

"Why bother to try and find him at all? You know he was only going to say goodbye and run off to Kikyo anyway. The only reason he came back was because Miroku and Sango probably told him he should to make a clean break. And you, the fool that you are, you ran back here, after you said you would never again and now you're running in a dark forest in the middle of the night trying to find him so he can break your heart again. What's the point? You may as well go back home. He's probably with Kikyo at this very moment. Giving her the same kiss he gave you only deeper and more passionate because she's the one he really cares about. It was never you at all."

"STOP THAT!"

Kagome sat straight up her eyes wide open. The voice of despair in her head was all of a sudden replaced by a much stronger and more familiar voice. It sounded like her mother's voice!

"Kagome stop this. You should know better than to think that way. You know how Inuyasha feels about you. Even if he's never said it out loud, his actions said it all. He cares about you very much. You've just been afraid to believe it. I'll bet he's been afraid too. Afraid of you and what you mean to him. Afraid of Kikyo and what she still means to him. Torn between wanting to save Kikyo and be with you. It's got to be a difficult situation for him. And no matter what he's decided, you have to give him a chance to explain. And you have to give him your understanding. After all, the most important thing is that he's happy."

Kagome knew that what she was hearing was her own mind but hearing it in her mother's voice helped calm her. And it helped clear her mind in a way nothing else had. She knew what she had to do.

Kagome jumped up from the rock and standing in the middle of the clearing, closed her eyes. She and Kikyo were two totally different people but, being her reincarnation, Kagome possessed a good deal of Kikyo's spiritual power. She placed her hands together and focused on Inuyasha. She tried to bring a picture of him into her mind. That long silver hair, those big yellow eyes which at the same time looked feral and yet comforting, the red kimono that he had once placed over her shoulders to protect her, even back when he didn't like her. When the picture was complete in her mind (she tried to ignore the pang in her heart) she concentrated all her energy on where he may have gone. "Inuyasha where are you?" she muttered to herself. She stood like this for several minutes when all of a sudden, a bright spark went off in the left side of her mind. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. That's where he had gone. Towards the cliffs at the east end of the forest. Kagome gave herself a small moment to congratulate herself on using her power so effectively and then she was off running once more, sure now that she would eventually find Inuyasha.

She ran for what seemed like hours, stopping to rest in several places. At one point during one of these rest periods, she looked towards the sky and saw that it was brightening quickly. "Jeezum crow I've been running all night! I must be getting close to those cliffs by now." She took off running again, her heart knowing that soon she would be seeing Inuyasha again.

By the time Kagome reached the last 500 yards of where the forest ended onto the cliffs, Inuyasha had, of course, ended up in trouble again. Although this time it wasn't exactly his fault. He had been sitting quietly, thinking, and feeling like a jerk, when he suddenly smelled something in the air that made him jump to his feet.

"Kikyo." He muttered. The scent was strong and coming closer.

"Hello again Inuyasha. I was hoping I would find you alone. It will be so much easier to complete our business without my annoying reincarnation getting in the way." Kikyo appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stood just a few feet away from the edge of the cliff.

"Kikyo, I should have known you wouldn't give up so easily." Inuyasha smiled to himself and looked up straight at her. "Actually I'm really glad to see you."

"Ah." Kikyo walked closer to him. "That eager to join me in hell are you? I have waited for this day Inuyasha. You will be mine finally and forever."

"Hmmm." Inuyasha shook his head. "Hell wasn't exactly where I was planning on going today Kikyo. But you're right though, we do have unfinished business to attend to. What I need to do is talk to you."

"Talk is cheap Inuyasha." Kikyo came even closer. "Actions are what will prove your love for me. You must come with me now. We can die together, and be free of this petty world." She reached out and was within two inches of touching Inuyasha when she received the shock of her life. Inuyasha backed away!

Inuyasha had done more thinking over the last 24 hours than any one person, half-demon or not, should have had to do. He had realized that, to really figure out this situation, he would have to step outside of it and look at it from another point of view. So instead of thinking about the problem itself, he thought about Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kaede. He had tried to put himself in all of their shoes and he thought about all the things they had said to him over the last few months regarding Kikyo and Kagome. They'd had a lot of advice (even Shippo in his innocence) and Inuyasha had been loathe listening to any of it at the time but sitting in his tree after Kagome left, not knowing anything else to do except think of it, suddenly a lot of it started to make sense. Kaede (who had been closest to Kikyo being her sister) had reminded Inuyasha of Kikyo's circumstances;

"My sister is no longer of this world. Ye may wish to be with her like ye were before but it is no longer possible. Ye are of totally different worlds now, Inuyasha, the only thing ye can hope for is to destroy Naraku and by that, give my sister some peace. Kikyo is nothing like she was before. She was a very powerful priestess in life; she is even more so now. She schemes to end your life out of a misguided sense of that it will make her happy but peace will forever elude ye both if ye allow her to take it. It will be hard, but ye must move on."

Miroku, who could never really be counted on for great advice, especially in matters of women had once told Inuyasha, "Women are tricky creatures, Inuyasha. They have the power to hold a man's spirit captive for as long as they like. As much as we men like to think ourselves powerful and superior to them in many respects, it has been forever true that one look from a beautiful woman and we turn into blundering idiots, helpless to resist her charms. Such is the fate of men like ourselves Inuyasha. May I humbly suggest you not try to resist? Just between us, it's much more fun that way."

Shippo, innocent as a lamb but still really observant, told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha I can't believe you. You care about Kagome, you know you do. And you know she cares about you. I've seen the way you look at her when you think no one is looking and believe me, she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking too. You two 'should' be together. Why else would you have met?"

Sango had been with the group for the least amount of time but as far as Inuyasha was concerned, with regards to this problem between Kikyo and Kagome, she gave the best advice…. "Listen to your heart Inuyasha. I guarantee you it won't lie to you, even if you think you're mind may have."

For the first time ever, Inuyasha had opened up his eyes, heart and mind and really listened to the voice inside himself. And for the first time ever, he had felt a clarity of mind and body like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was that feeling that had sent him down the well to Kagome's time in the first place. Despite what had happened the night before, and even though now he was standing in front of his first love which would normally send his brain spiralling into the depths of stupidity, he still felt that clarity and it was the words of Kaede which had caused him to retreat from Kikyo's touch.

"She was a powerful priestess in life, Inuyasha, she is even more so now."

"Why Inuyasha? Why do you step away? Do you not wish to feel my touch again? The touch of the one you love?" Kikyo tried once again to touch Inuyasha but he moved back another step, keeping at least a foot of distance between them.

"Kikyo, I do feel responsible for what happened fifty years ago. If I had trusted you more, I wouldn't have fallen for Naraku's stupid trick and I wouldn't have gone after the jewel like I did. But the fact is, you didn't trust me as much as you said you did either."

"What is this? Lies Inuyasha. I trusted you! I loved you!" She moved another few inches closer but Inuyasha continued to maintain his distance.

"No I don't think so. If you had held that much trust in me, Kikyo, you would not have been so easily tricked either. The fact of the matter is, we loved each other, of that there's no doubt. But I couldn't bring myself to trust a human completely and you couldn't bring yourself to trust a demon, even a half-demon, who appeared in your life after you had acquired the Shikon Jewel. And if there's one thing I've learned Kikyo, it's that you can't have love, real love, without trust."

"It's that girl isn't it? She's filled your head with all these lies and nonsense. You love me Inuyasha. You can help it no more than you can help being a half-demon. It's inside you and I will have it!" Kikyo made to leap forward and grab Inuyasha but he just as quickly leapt backward away from her. Kikyo was furious! How was it possible that he knew?

"Something else I've learned Kikyo. And believe me, I learned this the hard way. It's cost me the one person I did trust." To himself he added, "The one person I really love." Aloud he said, "I always knew you were powerful as a priestess in life, it seems you're even more powerful now. But this is one lesson I won't forget. You won't have me under your spell any more!" With that, Inuyasha made to draw his sword but realized, dumbfounded, that he didn't have it! "Oh shit! I dropped it at the bone eater's well and didn't even notice!" He thought, feeling stupid. "How could I have been so dumb?"

Kikyo saw Inuyasha's mistake and laughed. "Lost something Inuyasha? You seem to be without your sword. Did that girl upset you so much last night when you went to visit her that you even left your precious sword behind? It would seem that I'm not the only one who has you under a spell. Did you want to be with her? Was she sweet and kind and honest with you? Did you fall in love with her Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed and moved closer.

Inuyasha, now that he didn't have the Tetsusaiga, was no longer feeling that confident. He was sure he could keep Kikyo from touching him if he had the sword, but now…He stood rooted to the spot.

"How could that girl love you? She could never love you the way I do."

"Well you got that right Kikyo." Inuyasha snarled. "The love Kagome has shown me is ten times better than anything you could ever have given me!"

Kikyo took a startled step backward and gasped. Hidden behind a tree not 10 yards away, Kagome did the same. She had gotten to the edge of the forest just after Kikyo had arrived. Approaching, she had heard their voices and almost not bothered. She was all at once sure that her fear had been realized. That Inuyasha had gone back to Kikyo. Kagome had almost turned right back around and run to the well. But something inside her had made her stay. So she had hidden behind a tree and listened. And now, what she heard surprised her so much that she almost gave herself away. Inuyasha loved her! And more, he had realized that Kikyo had him under a spell! At that moment she had been so happy that her normally quick reaction time was cut. It almost cost Inuyasha his life.

"We loved each other Kikyo, but we didn't trust each other and it cost you your life. I truly do wish I could take that back but I can't. I would give almost anything to see you at peace once more but I won't give my life and I won't give Kagome's life for it either. I will kill Naraku and find a way to release you from this purgatory. But understand this, Kikyo. I will not let you harm Kagome or any of my other friends. And I will NOT let you control me anymore. My heart and my life belong to me now." Inuyasha was going to say more but a small glint out of the corner of his eye drew his attention away from Kikyo. There had been a slight movement in the forest. It was…it was Kagome! "She's here!" He thought amazed. "How long has she been standing there and how much has she heard? She…she came back!" Inuyasha's attention was only drawn away for a second but it was enough.

"Your heart, body and life belong to me INUYASHA!" Kikyo screamed her rage and ran towards him. His distraction allowed her to grasp a knife that was concealed in the left sleeve of her kimono and leap towards him, ripping a large gash in his left side and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Kagome could have cheered when she heard Inuyasha's speech. It was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears again. She could barely believe it but she was here seeing it and she knew this time she wasn't dreaming. She felt too darn tired from all that running to actually be asleep! She was so happy that she didn't notice that Inuyasha had seen her and consequently been hurt until she heard his yell of pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome saw him fall to the ground as Kikyo whipped around for another strike. She ran back towards Inuyasha, the knife upraised and a look of malevolent triumph on her face. Kagome leapt out from behind the tree. "Don't you lay one finger on him Kikyo! Inuyasha! Here! The Tetsusaiga!" She threw it to Inuyasha who was trying to get to his feet.

Kikyo was so shocked to see Kagome there that she stopped in her tracks for a moment. It was enough. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and once again, it transformed into the huge, intimidating blade that had saved his and Kagome's life on more than one occasion. He drew the sword behind him and with one quick stroke, thrust it at Kikyo.

Kagome could not believe her eyes! Inuyasha was going to kill Kikyo! "Inuyasha no! You can't kill her! It's wrong! You'd only be bringing yourself down to her level and besides, it's not her fault!"

The blade sliced towards it's target so fast that a cloud of dust was blown up around Inuyasha and Kikyo. As Kagome watched, praying that Inuyasha had not killed her, the dust settled and she saw Kikyo, sitting on the ground looking horrified, as several of her hairs floated down and settled on her kimono. Inuyasha stood in front of her, breathing heavily, with the blade of the Tetsusaiga mere millimetres from her left shoulder. Kagome sighed her relief. She knew Inuyasha couldn't kill Kikyo.

Inuyasha hadn't really wanted to kill Kikyo but at the last second before he swung, he thought he might actually do it. After all, she was in constant anguish alive and how else could he be sure she wasn't going to try to kill him or Kagome again? But he heard Kagome's voice, a voice he hadn't dared hope he would ever hear again, calling out to him to spare Kikyo and he was able to stop the blade. Instead he stood over Kikyo and, without moving the sword, said, "Kikyo, that is enough. Kagome has a lot of care for you despite you're trying to kill her. You could learn something from her." He drew the sword back up and stepped back from her. "I didn't want it to be this way Kikyo. But you have left me no choice. Now go. And know that next time you come around looking to kill me, I won't be fooled again."

"Inuyasha." Kikyo stood up gingerly, not believing that he had come so close to killing her yet knowing it to be true. "If that is truly the way you want it then fine. But you will know this. You belong to me Inuyasha. You always have and you always will. I will have your life and," she pointed towards Kagome. "I will have hers as well. I will be whole again Inuyasha. I promise you that." With that, she floated away and disappeared.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Kikyo." Inuyasha muttered as he lowered his sword and it transformed back into its travel size. He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and lowered his head. He really hadn't wanted it to be this way and despite all that happened, he still felt awful for Kikyo. He wanted her to be at peace. And silently, as he stood looking out over the cliff, he swore that one day she would be. He would see to it.

Kagome had run out of the trees and now stood not five feet away from Inuyasha. She saw him sheath the Tetsusaiga and lower his head. She knew better than to interrupt him when he was like this. She knew that despite his admitting that he loved her, he still cared for Kikyo and this must have been hard for him. She waited a few minutes but when she saw his wound staining a large part of his kimono she stepped closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? Your wound.."

To her surprise, Inuyasha put his hand over hers and looked back at her. "Kagome thank you. If you hadn't shown up with the Tetsusaiga when you did, I could have been in some real trouble. And…you came back. I really wasn't expecting it but…Kagome…I'm really glad you're here."

"Inuyasha." Kagome lowered her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm sorry about everything. About yesterday afternoon, about last night, and about today. But most especially about last night. If I hadn't reacted the way I did, you wouldn't have run away and you wouldn't have gotten injured. It's just that…" Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek and knew she going to cry 'again' but she still couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, Inuyasha was actually thanking her and he seemed happy she was back! She also couldn't seem to find a graceful way of saying all she wanted to. Wasn't that always the way?

Inuyasha knew exactly how she felt. When he had spotted her there behind the trees, he had been shocked but it was quickly replaced with total elation. He couldn't believe she had come back to him after everything he had put her through with Kikyo. There was so much he wanted to say to her but now that he was face to face with her, the perfect opportunity, he too could not seem to summon the words he had practiced over and over since his revelation yesterday. So instead he turned towards her and with one finger lifted her chin so her face met his. He saw her tears and smiling gently, wiped them away with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and that wonderful feeling of clarity and love returned more forcefully than ever. Now that he was able to see her eyes, he saw everything in them that he had not allowed himself to see before. He saw love in her eyes and it was all for him. He had asked his heart to tell him the truth and he knew now that it definitely had not lied to him. This just felt too right. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her arms gently lock around him as well and they stayed like that, just holding each other.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and smiled contentedly. She had come back to him. And now, everything could be different. He opened his mouth to tell her just that when a sudden sharp pain struck! He let go of Kagome and collapsed to his knees on the grass, his hands clutching the wound in his left side. He was a half-demon and was therefore granted the power to survive and heal quickly from serious injury, but this gash had been deep and now that the adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, the pain returned with a vengeance.

Kagome's happiness was replaced by horror when saw Inuyasha slump to his knees and grab his side. She dropped down beside him to get a better look at the wound. It was a deep one, but after getting Inuyasha's hands out of the way (despite his loud protests) and investigating further, she saw that the bleeding had almost completely stopped and she guessed it was only the pain that had struck so fiercely and affected him. She put his arm around her shoulder and helped him slowly to his feet. "I think you're going to be okay Inuyasha, but we had better head back to the village where the medical supplies are. Oh it's going to be a long trek back with you injured."

Then, as if on cue, they heard a loud whistle coming from over the forest. Kagome looked up and saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, all riding the transformed Kirara towards them. Kirara landed effortlessly just a few feet away from them and their three friends all jumped down and ran towards them. Shippo of course, being still young and the most excitable, made it first.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so glad you're back! I thought we were never going to see you again!" He leapt up at Kagome and hugged her neck furiously, forgetting temporarily in his joy, her injuries from the day before. Kagome immediately let go of Inuyasha and grabbed her still quite sore neck. Inuyasha dropped to his knees once more and looked up, irritated.

"Shippo, I'm real glad you're happy to see Kagome but if you don't mind, she's a little busy helping…Kagome." He stopped when Kagome also dropped to her knees, holding her abused throat. "Kagome…" Inuyasha tried to move to her but his side was still making it difficult. Sango ran to Kagome's side and Miroku came to help Inuyasha up again.

With Miroku's help, Inuyasha was able to stand again and he saw Sango gently pry Kagome's fingers away from her throat and inspect it. He could see the bruising had come almost all the way out and it left ugly black and purple marks from the base of her neck all the way up to her chin. Inuyasha looked down, ashamed. He had done it again. He had been so worried about how he had felt, and then so happy to see her again, that he hadn't even asked about her injuries. He hadn't even noticed. And he was responsible for them.

Shippo, meanwhile, had realized too late what he had done and when he saw the pained look on Kagome's face, he had run and was now hiding behind Kirara. He peeked out from behind Kirara's hind leg and saw that Sango was helping Kagome to her feet. Kagome still looked like she was in pain but she waved Sango off and even managed a smile. She looked over in Shippo's direction and he immediately hid again.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. Poor Shippo had been so happy to see her, that he had hugged her as he'd always done, not thinking. And now he was hiding behind Kirara. Her throat was okay but Shippo had grabbed quite hard. Her skin was still tender and it had hurt a lot. She looked towards Inuyasha to apologize for dropping him but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking down at the ground and he looked really upset. "Inu…" She tried but her voice was a croak once again.

"Come on." Miroku said and started leading Inuyasha back to Kirara. "We had better get you two back to the village so you can rest up. You can tell us what happened later." Kirara crouched down so that Inuyasha would have an easier time getting on and Shippo lost his hiding place. He yelped and ran behind a tree.

"One minute please Miroku." Kagome croaked. She smiled her thanks at Sango and walked over to where Shippo was hiding. Shippo tried to hide his face but Kagome just picked him up and hugged him. He burst out crying and hugged Kagome back (much more gently this time).

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry! I forgot about your injuries and I hurt you even worse. I was just so happy to see you cuz I never thought I would again and I missed you Kagome!" Shippo sobbed and Kagome just held him.

"The poor little guy." She thought. "He's always the one taking care of things on the sidelines but sometimes I forget how young he still is." Aloud she said, "Shippo it's okay. You didn't hurt me that bad. It's just a little tender still. I missed you too and I'm sorry I worried you. I'm not mad at you I promise."

Shippo looked up at her, wiping his eyes. "Are you sure Kagome?"

She smiled down at him. "Absolutely. Now come on." She stood up, still holding Shippo. "Let's get Inuyasha back home before he passes out or something." She said this last loudly knowing it would provoke a smart remark from Inuyasha. But he said nothing. He just sat on Kirara's back looking straight ahead. Kagome frowned. "He must be in more pain than I thought." She thought to herself as she and Shippo approached the waiting Kirara.

Kagome climbed on easily in front of Inuyasha and put Shippo on her lap. Sango climbed up behind Inuyasha to help hold him steady while they were in flight. Miroku just stood on the ground.

"I can quite easily run back to the village. You guys go on ahead and tend Inuyasha's injuries." He turned to leave, then turned back briefly. "Don't tell any of the good stuff till I get back alright?" He winked and ran off back into the forest.

Kagome and Sango sighed heavily. Miroku was such a letch sometimes! Kagome looked back at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha here, put your arms around my waist so you don't fall off okay?" Inuyasha did not look at her but did as he was instructed. Kagome was even more worried now. He definitely looked out of sorts. "Inuyasha, are you okay? Is it your side?"

Inuyasha knew he had to make some sign of life, he could hear the worry in Kagome's voice. He looked up at her and managed a small smile. "I'm alright Kagome. Really. I just need to rest a bit that's all."

Kagome, temporarily relieved, smiled at him. "Don't worry Inuyasha, we'll be home soon and you'll be just fine before you know it."

Kagome looked at him with such kindness that he almost forgot the reason he felt so awful. But he wouldn't let himself forget it. He couldn't. He was responsible for everything that had happened. "Kagome I'm so sorry." He said this last just as Kirara took off back for the village.

Kagome thought she heard Inuyasha say something but the sudden rush of wind in her face caused it to be drowned out. She almost asked what he said but then realized that anything she said right now would be drowned out too. The village wasn't too far away now; she'd ask him then.

Kirara was fast. She reached the outskirts of the village in just over a half an hour. The sun wasn't even at its peak when the friends landed in front of Kaede's hut. Sango leapt off and motioned for Kirara to crouch once again so Inuyasha could get down easily. Kaede came out of her hut and on sighting Inuyasha, she gasped and shook her head.

"Inuyasha, I knew ye'd get yourself in trouble. Tell me, was it my sister Kikyo?"

Inuyasha just looked at the ground. Sango tried to offer him her arm but he brushed her aside and strode into the hut without another word. Kagome looked after him with a sinking heart. "Was he in that much pain?" she thought to herself. "Or is it something else?" To Kaede she said, "It was Kikyo. She came again to try and kill Inuyasha, thinking I was out of the way for good. Kikyo cut him pretty deeply with a concealed knife just before I was able to get the Tetsusaiga to him. He…" She was cut off by a coughing fit. Kaede came to Kagome and put her arm around her.

"Kagome your throat. I'm so sorry. In my worry over Inuyasha, I completely forgot about it. Let's get ye inside too and get some water for ye."

"I'm okay Kaede really. It feels much better than it did yesterday." Kagome croaked and lost her voice on the last word causing Sango and Kaede to smile knowingly at her. Kagome blushed and said, "Well it may take a few more days for it to heal completely but I certainly don't need to be coddled. Inuyasha is the one who's seriously injured. He's in a lot of pain. We'd better see to him first."

"Of course we will child. But I'm not about to ignore you either." Kaede's grip on Kagome's arm strengthened. She would not take no for an answer. Kagome sighed and let herself be led into the hut.

Inuyasha was already lying on a mat on the floor. He was on his side and he appeared to be sleeping. Kaede grabbed Kagome's backpack out of the corner of the hut where Miroku had stored it after she left yesterday and handed it to Kagome who rummaged through it for the first aid supplies she had brought. Sango brought Kagome a bowl of water and made to help her with Inuyasha but Kaede stopped her. "Let us leave them to this shall we?" To Kagome she said, "Kagome, ye make sure to drink that water slowly and get some rest." Sango looked at Kaede inquiringly but she just winked and led Sango out of the hut.

Kagome didn't even hear them leave. She kneeled beside Inuyasha and stared at him. "He must be so tired." Kagome thought. "Of course he would be, he was running all night and then the fight….what am I saying? I've been up all night too! I should be dead on my feet!" But she wasn't. She felt wide-awake and full of energy in fact and she knew why too. So much had happened this morning, so much had been revealed to her and she hadn't even heard the whole story yet. Her brain was still on overload. She knew eventually her body would take over and demand sleep but right now she had more important things to think about.

She reached up and gently brushed the hair from Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha I'm sorry, but you have to let me dress your wound. Can you sit up?"

Inuyasha moaned and rolled over on his back. She helped him slowly into a sitting position and started to remove the jacket from his kimono. Together they were able to remove enough to work without causing Inuyasha too much pain. Kagome applied some antibiotic ointments and put gauze over the wound. Then she wrapped another layer of gauze around his waist and right shoulder to hold the bandage in place. It didn't take very long and Inuyasha was completely quiet throughout the whole thing. Kagome chalked it up to fatigue but her intuition told her that something else was bothering him.

When she was finally finished, Inuyasha laid back down and Kagome brought out some painkillers. "Inuyasha, just one second. Take these and the worst of the pain should go away, here's some water." She grabbed the bowl that Sango had put there for her and gave it to Inuyasha to drink with his medication.

"No Kagome. That's the water for your throat. You need it. The pain's not that bad." He tried to push the bowl away.

"Ha! Try and tell me that when you practically collapsed from the pain earlier. You need this more than I do. My throat is fine. I can get more water later. You need this right now. So drink it."

"No. I don't want it. You need it for your throat. It must be pretty sore still, I can hear it in your voice." Kagome's voice was still squeaking a bit.

"I'm fine I tell ya. Now stop being so stubborn and take the darn water before I pour it down your gullet myself!"

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha sat up, wincing from but ignoring the pain in his side. "You are going to drink the water. I won't take it and relieve my pain while your sitting here still in pain because of what happened yesterday."

"What does that have to do with anything? I told you…"

"It's my fault!"

"Wha..?" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha had looked straight at her when he had said that and she could see the shame and guilt in his eyes. "Inuyasha what on earth are you talking about? This isn't your fault." She pointed at her throat. "Kikyo was the one who hurt me and…" Kagome paused, ashamed herself. She hated talking badly about Kikyo, even after everything Kikyo had put her through. She felt like she was telling on her like some little school kid.

"No Kagome." Inuyasha interjected and he looked again at the floor. "It was my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid you would never have been hurt. I got so screwed up by seeing her again, as usual, and I just stood there and watched her try to kill you and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!" He was yelling by the end and, in his frustration, put a hand through the floor of Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome didn't know what to say. She had been so angry with him for not acknowledging what had happened. She had thought he didn't care. However, now she knew the truth. Kikyo had used Inuyasha's feelings for her against him and created a spell to keep him enamoured with her. It hadn't been Inuyasha's fault. Why couldn't he see that?

"Kagome I…" Inuyasha began. Kagome almost interrupted him but inside she knew that this was something he had to do. "Kagome…I…I'm so sorry." He looked at Kagome's face and her heart broke at the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better. I'm sorry I tried to act as if nothing happened. I'm sorry I snuck into your bedroom last night and…"

"NO Inuyasha! Please, don't be sorry for that." Kagome put her hand over Inuyasha's mouth to silence him. She looked at him pleadingly. "Please. After everything you said today, please don't be sorry about that." She slowly lowered her hand away.

"Kagome." Inuyasha saw the look in Kagome's eyes and actually smiled! "Kagome I would never be sorry about that. I just wish I had woken you up first and talked to you. That's what I was planning to do but when I saw you there…" He smiled at the memory.

Kagome felt her face turning red. She couldn't help it. Now that everything was temporarily calm again and they had the rare opportunity to relax for a bit, it really hit home what had happened last night. She could still remember the feeling of her hands entangled in Inuyasha's hair. Her first instinct had been right. He had come back to her. Thinking about that, however, the thought suddenly occurred to her…she didn't know why. The water lay beside her forgotten and she asked, "Inuyasha, why did you come to my room last night? What happened to make you change your mind?"

Turning a little red himself, and taking a deep breath, Inuyasha told Kagome everything that had happened after she had left. Including the soul searching he had done. He told her everything, about how he had thought about all the months they had been together and what everyone had told him and how it had all led to the realization that he really wanted to be with her. He told her how Kaede's words had helped him discover that Kikyo had been using a spell on him. And that it was his finally listening to his true feelings that had made it possible for him to resist that spell when he saw Kikyo earlier that morning.

Kagome listened wide-eyed. To herself she thought, "Jeez, if I knew leaving like that would have this effect, I would have done it a long time ago." She smiled a thin smile to herself. Better late than never after all. But when she heard the last part about Kikyo and the spell, she said seriously, "But Inuyasha, we know now that Kikyo had you under some spell, so how on earth could what happened yesterday have been your fault? You saved my life Inuyasha. Spell or no spell, you "chose" to save me, don't you see?"

"Kagome." Inuyasha knew she was right. But he still felt awful for putting her through all that he had. "Kagome." He said suddenly grabbing her arm and looking her straight in the eye. "I promise you things will be different now. I still have to protect Kikyo and find some way to…" He trailed off and looked away for a moment but gathered himself together quickly. "I will not let what happened yesterday happen again EVER! Do you understand? I want to be with you and if you stay I promise… Kagome…I…" His voice throbbed with sincerity but he was silenced as Kagome took his face in both her hands and kissed him.

When she pulled away, Kagome said, "Inuyasha you have my answer. Forget about yesterday. Today is a whole new day and I will always be by your side. NEVER forget that. Got it?"

"G..got it."

"Good. Now," She turned back to the forgotten bowl of water. "Take your medication and get some rest."

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha still protested. "Your throat."

"Inuyasha enough! Drink!"

"No you drink!"

"I don't need it! Take it and shut up!"  
"Don't be stupid! You think I can't handle a little pain!"

"Arghhh! You can't do anything without me around can you? If I wasn't here you'd just sit in pain and sulk all …"  
"Are we feeling better already?" Kaede's voice came through the doorway. She and Sango had heard the fighting (actually the whole village had heard it) and knew that meant that things were pretty much back to normal. Kaede and Sango had poked their heads in the doorway to see Inuyasha and Kagome physically trying to force the other to drink the water, most of which had spilt in the process.

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately let go and turned away from each other with red faces. Laughing and sighing at the same time, Sango came in and took the bowl back to the well to be filled again. She stopped at the door, turned back, walked over to the other side of the hut, and picked up another bowl. She smiled at Inuyasha and Kagome and left.

"Inuyasha and Kagome, you will each have some water to take Kagome's pain medication and then you will both get some much needed sleep." Kaede came all the way in and made beds for both of them. "The monk will not likely be back until tonight so ye have plenty of time to rest before telling your story. And I'll not hear another word from ye on the matter."

"Thanks Kaede." Kagome laid down.

"Fine by me. Get her to shut up and drink her damn water." Inuyasha puffed and laid down on his side and said no more.

Kagome would have argued with him more but she was suddenly very tired. She barely had enough time to drink the water that Sango brought and she was fast asleep.

When Kagome woke up, it was well past dark. She looked over to where Inuyasha was supposed to be sleeping but he was no longer there. The last several months had given her the instinct to expect the worst so she got up quickly and ran outside with a sinking feeling in her stomach, only to be greeted by a large campfire and her friends all sitting round it eating dinner. And there was Inuyasha, sitting beside Miroku actually eating one of the many cup noodles Kagome often brought back from her era!  
"Inuyasha! You're okay!" She exclaimed and ran over to the fire.

"Of course I am. You think that little scratch was going to keep me down for long?" Inuyasha's tone was one of contempt but he was smiling as he said it. Miroku moved over to make room for Kagome who sat down next to Inuyasha and hugged him.

Inuyasha's face turned bright red as he was very aware of everyone looking but he was surprised to find that the embarrassment passed quickly enough and he didn't care who saw as he hugged Kagome back.

When they finally parted, Miroku was getting impatient to hear all the "hordy details" as he so eloquently put it. Inuyasha and Kagome took turns telling the group what had happened over the last 48 hours. They often interrupted each other and got into several small fights, one of which was caused when Kagome tried to embellish the part when Inuyasha had snuck into her room and kissed her, to which Inuyasha responded by turning red and putting his hand over Kagome's mouth and finishing that part of the story, with only the bare bone facts. Shippo finally got them to stop fighting by threatening to make pictures to tell the whole village everything about the story, including the kiss. By the time they were finished, it was past midnight.

Sango sat back and sighed, "Kagome that's so nice. I'm so glad you two got everything worked out. I don't ever want a day like that again."

"I don't even want you to even threaten to leave again okay Kagome?" Shippo said sleepily from where he had perched himself on Kagome's lap when he had gotten tired.

"No worries guys. I couldn't ever really leave you. I'd miss you all too much and besides, Inuyasha can't do a thing without me."

"What?"

"You heard me." Kagome smiled. She was picking a fight but after everything that had happened, she felt the need to tease somebody and it may as well be him.

Inuyasha took the bait like she knew he would. "Wha? What the hell is that about? I need you like I need a hole in the head. You're the one who needs me. I'm always saving your ass."

The other's looked at Kagome. They knew what she was going to do next. Joking or not, Inuyasha always seemed to say the wrong thing. They weren't disappointed.

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

BAM! Down he went. Face first into the ground as always. Shippo burst out laughing and said, "Inuyasha you totally deserved that."

"Arggg Shippo…" Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and ran after the little fox. Shippo yelped and jumped on Inuyasha's head, then jumped on the ground behind him and ran for his little life. Inuyasha chased Shippo around the fire while everyone had a good laugh. Something they hadn't done in a very long time.

About an hour later:

"You know Inuyasha, it felt good tonight. Sitting around the fire with everyone, laughing and joking, with no demons to fight and for once, not having to worry constantly about Naraku. I wish we could have more times like that."

"Well as long as Naraku's alive we can't afford to be lazy and carefree. There's no telling when he'll attack again. And we have to keep looking for the rest of the jewel. The more pieces Naraku finds, the harder it'll be to beat him."

"Yeah I know, it will likely be a long time before we can relax like this again but that's why we have to enjoy the fun moments when we can get them you know what I mean?"

"You call that fun? All you guys did was pick on me."

"You're point?"

"Hey.."  
"Oh come on Inuyasha. So much has happened to us all, even you can't disapprove of us having a little fun now and then. Even if it is at you're expense. And besides, I saw you crack a smile every now and then too. Don't try to deny it."

"Hmpff. Whatever."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede had all called it a night but after their all-day nap, Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere near tired so they had gone to a favourite spot of Inuyasha's, a little hill on the outskirts of the village. There they sat and looked out on the field that had only two days before had been the site of the biggest battle of either of their lives. And neither of them was thinking about the demon.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"You meant everything you said earlier right? About really wanting to be with me and not hiding it because of Kikyo?"

"What do you think?"

"Yeah I guess so."  
"Why? What's the matter Kagome? Are…are you having second thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh. No. Not at all. It's just…I've wanted to hear you say that for so long, well, now that you have, it's just going to take a little getting used to that's all."

"Well get used to it. I know myself pretty well…"

"Well that's good."

"..Don't interrupt."

"Sorry."

"Kagome."

"He he sorry. I'll stop. I promise. Please go on."

"As I was saying….I know myself pretty well and I'm really stubborn. Heh, that's the reason we had this whole problem in the first place."

Kagome looked at him wide-eyed.

"What? You don't think I'm stubborn?"

"Good Lord no. I KNOW you're stubborn. I just never thought you'd admit it."

"Well I've admitted a lot of things over the last couple days I never thought I would so I may as well admit that too. In any case, what I'm trying to say is that it basically means you're stuck with me."

"You know what Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"That's more than fine with me."

Kagome leaned over and put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Instead of turning red and stiffening up like he usually did, Inuyasha put his arm around her and there they sat, watching the fireflies flickering on and off in the field, knowing that come morning, this peace would be interrupted by their long and dangerous journey. They also knew that, although they had finally admitted their love for one another and both felt a little more at peace with themselves, Kagome had been right; a night like this wouldn't come again for a long time. So they sat without another word between them, just content to hold each other and let this last peaceful night melt away.


End file.
